The present invention relates to interactive relationships between humans and robots, more particularly to methods and systems for configuring the allocation of functions between humans and robots in their interactions.
Unmanned systems represent an important realm of military technology. A conventional unmanned system includes a robotic platform, at least one payload, an operator control unit (OCU), logistical support, and at least one person. Examples of unmanned systems are unmanned ground vehicle (UGV), unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), unmanned surface vehicle (USV), and unmanned underwater vehicle (UUV). Examples of payloads are sensors, communications relay, and cargo. An operator control unit can include, for instance, command and control (C2), visual displays, mission planning capabilities, system monitoring functions, and communication channels. Logistical support can include, for instance, manning, transporting, maintaining, launch and recovery, and enabling communication architecture. Yet the most critical element for successful unmanned system employment is the human component.
A typical unmanned system evolves and matures, increasing in both capability and complexity, in order to keep up with operational demands of missions. In the term “unmanned system,” the word “unmanned” is a misnomer in the sense that a person or persons are not necessarily uninvolved in an unmanned system. A traditional unmanned system is in fact “manned” through direct and constant oversight and control, albeit the robotic platforms itself is not manned. Therefore, in the development, configuration, and deployment of an unmanned system, all system elements should be taken into consideration in order to support and meet the needs of the warfighter. See “Unmanned Systems Integrated Roadmap 2009-2034,” Office of Secretary of Defense, 6 Apr. 2009.
The proliferation of unmanned systems on the battlefield can afford significant operational and tactical advantages, particularly under uncertain and complex conditions; nevertheless, the associated technological implications are also significant and may be either productive or counterproductive. The integration of current technology can enable single robotic platforms to perform a variety of tasks across multiple missions; however, if the unmanned system is not configured properly, overall mission safety and effectiveness may be compromised or jeopardized.
It appears likely that, in the future, manned operations will be considerably enhanced and perhaps even revolutionized by unmanned systems technologies. This vision combines the inherent strengths of the warfighter with robotic assets, sensors, and manned/unmanned vehicles to achieve enhanced situational awareness (SA), reduced workloads, greater lethality, improved survivability, and sustainment. See “Eyes of the Army Roadmap for Unmanned Aircraft Systems 2010-2035,” U.S. Army, available on the DTIC website.
Accordingly, there is a need for a systematic approach to determining appropriate levels of autonomy in unmanned systems. Of great benefit would be a process designed to guide the development, configuration, and implementation of human-robot systems.